Where do we go from Here?
by CatMasters
Summary: O/S What happens when a vampire mates with a wolf? And a wolf imprints on a vampire? Will it all be sunshine and roses? Silence of the Wolves Contest entry. Lemon


**Silence of the Wolves Contest**

**Title: Where do we go from Here  
Author: CatMasters**

**Author's homepage: .net/~catmasters  
Main Players: Tanya & Brady  
Disclaimer: This piece contains graphic sex. All Characters belong to SM  
**

**To see other Contest entries, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page:**

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2269000/Silence_of_the_Wolves**

Setting and Timeframe: This starts at the very end of Breaking Dawn when the Volturi leave the clearing after the almost battle.

Tanya ~

I left the clearing with Kate and Garrett. Everything seemed somehow anti-climatic and for the first time in one thousand years I almost felt tired. The pain of seeing Irina getting killed almost crushed me; we had been sisters for so long. Added to that was the stress of waiting to die, but knowing I was right to fight for Renesmee, she deserved to live, but it had all taken a toll on me.

Walking back Kate and Garrett were holding hands. I was extremely grateful for my sister. We, along with Irina, had been the three musketeers for so long, never finding our mates, living together, supporting each other. Don't get me wrong I was happy with my life. I had come to terms with not finding my mate centuries ago. I honestly felt happier not having one. I could do as I wanted, not worrying about how my actions affected another. The idea of monogamy was especially repugnant.

I loved men, I loved pleasuring men, and I especially loved receiving pleasure from men. One would never satisfy me, I loved exploring new men and what they liked and what they could do. I know that most of our kind aren't monogamous, but I'm selfish enough to acknowledge that while one man would never be enough to satisfy me, I would not be as forgiving of a mate that went outside of me to get satisfaction. Am I a hypocrite? Yeah, I am, but at least I admit it.

I was walking towards the Cullen house feeling a pulling to go in a different direction. My eyes kept traveling back to the wolves. One wolf in particular kept grabbing my attention. He was black, not as big as some of the wolves, but larger than most.

As I turned one more time to see him leave, he turned and looked at me. He stopped. I was caught in his eyes. Moments later the other wolves stopped and looked at me also, the ones that had already entered the woods came back out to look at me. A few started growling, a few howling, but the wolf in black sat staring at me. Suddenly, he snarled and bound away. My eyes stayed transfixed to the spot where he left, as the wolves still there continued staring at me.

"Hey, Tanya, what's up?" Kate said, while tugging at my arm.

I glanced at her and then back to where the black wolf had left. I shook my head trying to clear it. "Nothing, it's nothing." I said, but somehow I knew it was something. I had a burning desire to follow that wolf, to find him. I _needed_ him.

Kate started snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. I looked at her. "Hon, are you ok?" she asked, putting an arm around me.

"I think so, I just, I don't know." I shook my head. "It's nothing, I'm good I promise." I said, giving her a half hearted smile.

I glanced back at the wolves and let Kate lead me away to the Cullen's. We got there and I tried to be happy. I _was_ happy, for the Cullens and for Renesmee, but I was antsy and couldn't sit still. I didn't know what my problem was. I just knew I wasn't where I belonged.

Carmen came up to me as I paced outside. "What's the matter, dear?"

"I don't know. I just feel itchy in my skin. I don't want to be here, I just, something's not right."

Carmen rubbed my arm. "Hon, I think you're just missing Irina. Do you want to go home? Get away from here?"

I nodded, maybe that would help, though in my heart I knew it wouldn't. We said our goodbyes to the Cullens letting them know we would be there if anything changed.

The drive home was uneventful. Kate and Garrett never left each other's arms, and Eleazar and Carmen talked about all that had happened, the actions of the Voturi, and their growing sense of self worth.

The closer we got to home, the more anxious I got. The more I felt I was going the wrong way. When we got home I looked around, feeling unsettled. I huffed, this was enough! I needed to get myself together.

I went to Irina's room and looked through it, trying to decide what we would do with everything in there, and mourned the loss of my sister. Kate came in and we cried together, holding on to each other. When our crying was over we talked about Irina and how we loved her and our favorite memories. Carmen and Eleazar joined us and Garrett came in and held Kate. I looked around and for the first time felt truly alone. I was now in a house with two mated couples and I was alone.

Frustrated, I left the house and went to the nearest town. I entered my favorite bar, to pick up a lonesome traveler and see if I could find some release from the tension I had building in me. I looked around, scoping out who would be my conquest tonight. No one was catching my attention. Everyone I looked at had some type of flaw, their ears were too big, they smelled wrong, and they looked slobbery. Something was off with every one of them. I sighed and walked out.

Months later found me in the same state of angst and confusion. I hadn't had a release that wasn't manually induced with my vibrator since before leaving for the battle in December. No man I had come across managed to hold my attention. Kate and Garrett had left to have alone time and bond. Part of me was glad. I didn't need to be around my sister and all her happiness, even though I was happy for her.

I spent more and more time away from home, roaming far and wide. No matter where I was, I felt like I was in the wrong place. I needed to be somewhere, but I didn't know where. I just knew my home was no longer where I belonged.

It was coming on spring when Carmen suggested we visit the Cullens again. She wanted to see Renesmee and I admitted it sounded like a good idea. Bella had been keeping us updated on how she was doing and sending pictures, it was amazing how much she had grown.

We set off for Washington and as soon as we left my heart felt lighter. I felt like I was finally going where I needed to be. We arrived at the Cullen's and I took a deep breath for the first time in what felt like ages.

I entered the house happily and was greeted by Renesmee running up, excitedly greeting us, telling us all about how happy she was we were there and asking us questions so fast that we couldn't answer. She was beautiful. Bella came up behind her and told her to calm down and give us a chance to settle down. I poohed her away and picked Renesmee up and spent hours talking to her about everything going on and sharing stories about princesses and fairies.

When it was time for Renesmee to go to sleep she kissed us all goodnight, went to her room and Bella followed. I talked to Edward for a while. I had never seen him so light and happy. He truly was beautiful and it was obvious as his love for Bella and Renesmee glowed from him.

We stayed for a few days and my listlessness started coming back. I was feeling antsy again and like I wasn't where I should be. I started wandering from the Cullen house, searching for what was making me so uptight. Nothing seemed to change and honestly I was getting mad at the whole thing. I had lived for one thousand years and not had this struggle, why now?

The next day I was playing with Nessie in the back yard with Bella and Jacob, who had given me many strange looks since I had shown up, but said nothing to indicate what they were for. Edward had explained how Jacob and imprinted on Nessie, and while it seemed creepy to me that a full grown man would in essence mate with a baby, I had watched Jacob and saw nothing to indicate that his love for Nessie in any way inappropriate.

Nessie turned from Jacob and went running up to a group of huge men and women. From their dark skin and scent I determined that they must be part of Jacob's tribe. One of them, an attractive male, was staring at me, and I found I couldn't take my eyes from him either. Suddenly, all the people looked at me and the girl growled. I stepped back not knowing what was going on.

The man that I had been looking at took a step closer to me, there was conflict written all over his face. I felt pulled to him. Instantly, everything clicked. I had mated. I had mated to wolf. NO!

I screamed, turned and ran. This was not possible. I was a thousand year old vampire. There was no way I was mated to a _dog_! It wasn't possible. There had to be a mistake somewhere.

I continued running with no direction in mind. I felt a pulling, tugging me to go back, to _him_. I ignored it. I didn't need a mate. I was Tanya, the original succubus. I had men - vampire and human - at my feet, willing to do my bidding anytime I wanted.

I ran so long, that when I stopped to see where I was I realized I was almost home. I figured this was probably a good thing. I needed time alone to figure out what I was going to do. I knew the score. Once mated there was no going back. From now I would never be complete unless I was with the dog. Just the thought made me shudder.

When I got home I called Carmen to let her know I was ok. She asked what happened and I said I needed some time alone. There was no way I was explaining what really happened, to anyone.

The next months flowed with no change. I ignored my desire to go to Washington and meet this dog I was mated to. I continued my life, with one major exception; I was no longer having sex with anyone. The only orgasms I had were induced with my vibrator, but even that was now few and far between, images of the dog kept creeping in my head and ruining the release I sought.

It was now summer and I was off by myself hunting. I had taken to spending time alone more and more. I had just taken down a caribou when I smelled something on the air; it was musty but not altogether terrible. I turned and there he was, standing watching me. He was alone. I took a moment to drink him in, his chiseled chest, firm abs, angular jaw, dark skin and black hair. He was definitely attractive.

We stood staring at each other, neither saying a thing for a long while. Finally, he shifted and spoke, his voice was deep and rich with a hint of gravel in it. As soon as he spoke my body reacted and I started getting wet. "Tanya, is it?"

I nodded. "That's right. I don't know your name though."

"Brady."

I nodded again. "What are you doing here?"

A look of longing crossed his face, followed by disgust. "I don't know. I just needed to see you. See if you were real."

I was confused. He'd already seen me, he knew I was real. "Here I am." I said with a touch of haughtiness. I didn't need this puppy to play games with me.

He sneered at me. "Yeah, I don't know why I bothered."

He turned to leave and I couldn't let him. "Wait!" He looked at me. "Did you really come here to see me?"

He took a deep breath and answered as if he didn't want to but couldn't stop himself. "Yes, I did."

I took a step closer to him. He watched every move I made. "Why? Why did you need to see me?"

I could again read the conflict in his face and I wanted too much to smooth away the line of fret. My hand reached out without my thinking and he looked at it in wonder. I was at a loss on what to do. He looked back at me. "I hate you. I hate you more than words can say, but I need you." I could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

I simply nodded. I felt the exact same way. "What do we do?"

He snorted. "I don't know. You can't even imagine the struggle I'm having."

I raised my eyebrows. "Believe me, dog, I can more than understand."

He growled. "Yeah, what could a leech understand of this?"

"You imprinted didn't you?" His eyes opened in shock. The more I had listened to his words the more sense it made. He was fighting the same connection I was. He needed me and I needed him. "I understand because I mated to you."

"No!" he yelled and ran away. I started to follow but decided he needed to be alone. I also knew we weren't finished yet. I didn't know when, I didn't know where, but we would be seeing each other again. I doubted it would be a long time in coming either.

I went home contemplating what had transpired. I was surprised and happy to see Kate was back. I hugged her tightly to me saying. "Oh Sweetie, being mated agrees with you. I've never seen you glow like you are now." I looked at Garrett and smiled my thanks, noting his eyes were honey colored; obviously the new diet was taking effect.

Kate pulled back and held my face in her hands. "I'm wonderful, but you, my dear, don't look so good. Talk to me."

I glanced at Garrett and then back at Kate. "Can we go for a run?" I needed to talk about this but wasn't ready to tell everyone what was going on.

We ran for a bit before I stopped us and sat down. I started crying, wishing I had tears to release. Kate held me quietly, letting me get my emotional angst out. When I was done she brushed my hair back. "Ok, talk to me. What happened when I was gone? Carmen and Eleazar tell me you are never home, always roaming, and they haven't smelled a man on you since I left."

I whimpered, "I mated."

Kate looked at me, completely confused. "Why does this have you so upset? Is it a human? Is that the problem? We can change him, or doesn't he want to be changed?"

I snorted. "I wish it was a human. That I could live with. No, this is much worse!"

Kate looked at me confused. "Sister, who is it?"

"I mated to a dog!" I spat out, bitterly.

"A dog? I don't understand. We can't mate with animals. I've never heard of that. A dog? Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not a dog like a _dog_. One of the wolves from La Push that were helping the Cullens."

Kate's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, that . . . complicates things."

"Yeah, something like that. Get this. He imprinted on me."

Kate looked at me. "Does that make it better or worse?"

I sighed. "I don't know." I then proceeded to tell her about the three times we had seen each other.

Kate gave me a hug."You know this is it. There's no one else for you. You need to go and talk to him; he sounds just as confused and upset as you."

"I know. I know. It's just so confusing. Wolves and vampires are enemies; it is so strange to be lusting after one. I admit the whole thing with Renesmee and Jacob always was weird to me. It felt wrong for her to have a wolf around, but the Cullens accepted it as ok, so I went along with it. But this, this now affects me and I don't know what to do."

Kate gave me another hug. "It'll all work out, I'm sure of it."

After Kate and I talked I spent the next few weeks contemplating the reality of being mated. I no longer felt complete, I no longer was happy and I knew where I needed to go to get that back. I made up my mind to go see Brady, I was going to be mature and deal with this head on.

I ran to Washington, taking my time. I had no clue what to expect but I knew this needed to happen. I ran to where I knew the Reservation was. I knew the Cullens had a boundary they needed to stay behind but I didn't know where it was. When I started smelling dog I figured it was a good place to stop. I didn't know if I should go further and what would happen if I did.

I stood pacing, not knowing what to do now that I was here, when I heard the padding of feet running towards me. A wolf stepped out of the trees and stood looking at me. He turned and went back in the woods; I didn't know what to do. A few minutes later a man came out where the wolf had left, wearing a pair of cut off jeans.

"You're Tanya," he said.

"Yes."

"Are you here to see Brady?" he asked. His voice wasn't welcoming, but it wasn't harsh either.

"I am."

He nodded. "You can come with me."

I walked towards him. "Where are we going?" It occurred to me I was placing my trust in a man that was considered my mortal enemy and walking towards territory where I would be vastly outnumbered.

He smirked. "Scared? Don't be, we don't harm imprints, even if they are filthy leeches."

I glared but followed him. "I thought vampires weren't allowed on your reservation?"

He snorted. "They aren't. But you get special treatment because of your status. I'm Paul, by the way."

I simply nodded. We had run the whole way and now came upon a small town with small houses that were old and run down.

Paul slowed to a stop. "Listen, you're allowed here, against our better judgment. It goes against everything we are to allow a vampire on the Rez, don't screw it up! Brady's over there," he said, pointing to a beach where I could see Brady pacing and looking towards us.

I turned, ignored Paul and walked over to Brady. "Hello," I said tentatively. I tried to ignore how right it felt being so close to him. I wanted to reach out and touch him but resisted the temptation.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, with no censure in his voice.

I shrugged. "I thought we should maybe talk. This has to be as confusing for you as it is for me."

"You could say that."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Paul standing where I'd left him, and now there were two other men standing with him. "I take it I'm causing trouble by being here? Should I just go?"

"No!" he shouted. "No, it's ok," he said, in a calmer voice. He gave a light chuckle. "Things are just a bit weird."

I nodded and laughed myself, suddenly feeling lighter and just happier. "Yeah, you could say that again." I glanced back at the men standing watching us. "Are they protecting you or the people on the Reservation?"

"A little of both. This is the first time we've allowed a vampire on the Rez. It has everyone a little tense."

I nodded. "So, I take it they know you imprinted then?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I gave him a look wondering what he meant. "When we're in wolf form we share all of our thoughts. They were there after the Volturi mess and knew as soon as I did that I'd imprinted."

I thought back to when I'd seen the wolves leaving and how there had been howling, growling and staring. "Ah, they weren't happy were they?"

He laughed again and my dead heart felt lighter just hearing his laughter. "You could say that."

We kept talking learning more about each other. Neither made any move to touch the other or discuss the future. We spent our time learning about one another. I discovered Brady was only fifteen, which shocked me as he looked much older. I'd managed to mate with a boy that still lives at home with his parents! Other than that we talked about likes, interests and our families.

The sun was setting and I heard his stomach growl. "Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I lost track of time. We've been talking for hours and you haven't eaten. I guess I just forgot about that."

He laughed. "That's ok." He looked down then and started kicking the sand at his feet. "Do you . . . Do you want to come home with me for dinner? You could, you know, meet my family."

I was shocked and didn't know what to say. My hesitation must have been construed as a no because Brady started backtracking. "Never mind. It's not a big deal. I mean you don't eat anyway, it was a dumb idea."

"No." I said reaching out for the first time ever and grasping his arm. I was shocked at how warm he was and how right it felt in my hand. His touch burned me, but in the most delicious way. I wanted more of it. He gasped and I pulled my hand back thinking I'd scared him with my cold touch. "Sorry. I would like to meet your family. I was just surprised, that's all."

He looked at me and I saw confusion in his eyes along with a sea of emotions I couldn't place. He lifted his hand and rubbed the spot I'd touched. "Ok," he whispered.

"Did I hurt you?"

He looked down at his arm. "No, not at all. Let's just get going."

I followed behind him a step as we walked through the town. He pointed out various houses and buildings along the way, telling me about the people in them or their place in the history of his tribe. When we got to his house I saw it was a small blue ranch. There was a beaten up old El Dorado on the lawn and pieced together motorcycle sitting there.

I could hear four heartbeats in the house. Brady stepped to the door. "My family knows nothing about this. I mean my dad knows but my mother, brother and sister don't. I don't know how to introduce you," he said sheepishly.

I looked at him wanting to comfort him; I didn't want to be the cause of trouble. "It's ok. Can I be a friend of someone you know? Someone visiting from off the Rez?"

He nodded. "It's kinda true. I'll just tell them you're a cousin of the Cullen's and visiting. It's close enough."

He opened the door and I followed him inside. His house was . . . quaint . . . humble, I'm not sure of the politically correct term, but when I saw him greet his mother all thoughts of the things I could do to help his lifestyle went out the window. I saw such affection on his face; it was obvious his mother and family brought him happiness. His mother looked over at me, I could read the judgment and question in her eyes.

Brady turned and introduced me. "Hey mom. This is Tanya. She's a cousin of the Cullen's. Jake was visiting and we got to talking. Their house is crazy full of people right now, so we left for some quiet. We were talking on the beach and didn't realize how late it was. I said she could have some dinner here. Is that ok?"

His mother looked at me skeptically. It was more than obvious she felt I was a cougar trying to poach her innocent son. I scoffed internally, if she only knew the whole truth. I got my game face on. "Sorry to barge in. It was impolite. I just needed a break from all the noise for a bit."

She took a deep breath. "That's ok. You're welcome for dinner." It was left unsaid that I wasn't welcome for anything else.

Brady's dad walked in at that moment. He looked at me and knew immediately who and what I was. I saw the struggle on his face. I truly appreciated how difficult this had to be for him. His son imprinted, while that should be cause for joy and celebration, it was instead cause for heartache and anger.

Dinner that night was quiet and full of tension. I met Brady's younger brother and sister who seemed to be sweet and charming. His mother kept giving me withering glances and his father watched me like a hawk. I pushed the food around my plate, eating as little as I could, thinking this had to be the weirdest meeting of the parents in the history of the world.

Thankfully, when dinner was done, Brady told his parents he was going to walk me back to Jacob's house. I was never gladder to leave a house than I was at that point. Brady apologized for his parents and I told him I understood and he didn't have to apologize. We walked slowly towards the end of the Rez, when we got there he asked how long I would be staying. I hadn't thought it through when I came, but said a few days. He seemed glad. I turned then and said I would be at the Cullen's but back the next day if it was ok with him, he said it would be.

The next day, when I returned, Brady was waiting for me at the border. I smiled and walked up to him, taking the hand he held out for me. We spent the day with his pack. I got to know them all better. I found that being mated to Brady helped with all of the dog scent around me. When I was with another pack member they didn't smell pleasant to me, but were no longer repugnant, Brady though, smelled wonderful.

Brady spent most of the day by my side and I could tell when we were talking to a pack member that held animosity toward me by the tension in his body. Most of the pack seemed to give me a grudging pass as Brady's imprint, but there was one girl, Leah, who refused to speak to me and glared anytime our eyes met. I didn't let it bother me.

I was surprised at the members of the pack that did welcome me with open arms. As I observed closer, it seemed that members that were imprinted themselves were more likely to be accepting. Sam, in particular, was warm and generous with me and I was heartened to see that, knowing as the pack leader his thoughts would go a long way toward calming the rest of the pack.

That night the pack had a barbeque and it was fun to watch the antics of all the members as they ate more food than I could imagine a group of people could eat. I spent some time talking to a few of the girls that were present, all imprintees of a pack member. There was hesitation from many of them, reacting to my unnaturalness. I tried to be as open as possible and set them at ease.

After a while, Brady came up to me and asked if I wanted to take a walk. We walked along the beach and talked far into the night. I found myself forgetting I was walking and talking with my fifteen year old mate and instead found myself instead talking with my mate that I was falling in love with. He started yawning and I told him he needed to go home and sleep and that I would see him the next day. My heart hurt as he turned from me and walked away.

I ran back to the Cullen's. I hadn't made any excuse for why I had turned up, though I knew Edward knew why I was around. He had read in Jacob's mind many months ago that Brady had imprinted on me and had read from my mind that I had mated with him. I was grateful for his discretion in not revealing everything to his family. I was also pretty sure Alice knew something was going on even if she couldn't see anything I'd done when with the pack.

Tonight, I came back to their house, smelling again of wolf and Rose could not keep her tongue asking if it was normal for me to roll around with mutts and when I had let my standards slip so low. Edward stepped up behind me offering me support. I explained to the Cullens, with trepidation, not knowing what the reaction would be, that I had mated with a pack member. They took the news better than I expected and Esme even hugged me in congratulations for finally finding my mate.

Brady and I spent the next day alone together. We walked in the woods and talked about so many things. It amazed me that we hadn't run out of topics of conversation yet. For a fifteen year old, he was incredibly articulate and aware of the world around him. As he grew he would only become more riveting.

But there was the playful boy in him as well. I asked if he had ever fought a vampire and he admitted he never had. I teased that was probably best since he was only a boy. He challenged me, changed into a wolf and we spent an hour wrestling and playing. That night when he left to go home to sleep I almost asked if I could follow to just watch him but didn't want to scare him with what was turning into an obsession for me.

On the third day I was there, Brady and I were on the cliffs, he was telling me stories of how he and pack would cliff dive. I admit I had trepidation at the thought of him jumping, knowing he was still breakable, but pushed the thought aside remembering he was stronger than he looked, and I doubted Sam would let any pack member do anything truly dangerous.

He finished talking and looked up at me. His eyes spoke volumes to me and my body was answering without my consent. I stepped up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He shivered, though if it was from the cold of my hand or passion I didn't know. I had the need to taste him and the vampire in me was in control, having been denied the satisfaction of knowing my mate's taste for far too long.

"May I kiss you?" I asked.

He placed a hand on my arm pulling me in towards him and breathed "Yes."

I reached up and pulled his head to me and brushed my lips across his. He was so hot, he burned me and I loved it. I brushed my lips back to his and softly then started kissing him harder. He moaned and opened his mouth to me and I slipped my tongue in. His taste was amazing, his kiss innocent and sweet but filled with passion.

Suddenly, his arms wrapped around me and he grabbed me pulling me close to him, his strength and heat caused me to whimper. He felt so good, and I could feel so much of him as we stood with no space between us. I pressed my hips into him and felt his erection growing in response.

I pulled back, knowing I was losing my control. I put my forehead on his, both of us breathing rapidly. "We should stop. I don't know what you're ready for, what _I'm_ ready for."

He growled and I got wetter. "I'm not a boy. My passion is that of a man. I need you."

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"I need you," he repeated.

I brought my lips back to his and he kissed me with urgency and passion, trying to show me he was ready. I couldn't fight my desire and his so I let myself go. I moved my lips from his, kissed up his jaw, and brought his ear lobe into my mouth suckling it gently. Then I kissed down his neck until I got to his shirt, I glanced up at him before ripping it apart so I could venture across more of him.

He slowly released me as I worked my way across his chest, kissing and licking. He was delectable and I couldn't get enough. I worked down his abs until I was brushing across his jeans with my tongue. I looked up and saw him watching me with tenderness and love. I stood up and kissed his lips again, needing that connection.

He picked me up in his strong arms, slowly knelt, on the ground bringing me with him, and then lay me back. He softly brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead. "May I touch you too? Please," he whispered.

"Yes," I sighed.

He lowered his hands to the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it up, watching as I was slowly revealed to him. When my shirt was over my head he just stared at me, barely breathing, I had worn no bra so nothing hindered his sight of me. "You're beautiful." I'd been told that before but for the first time ever I truly felt beautiful. In his eyes I knew I was and I loved it.

He slowly lowered his head and gave one of my nipples a tentative lick. I mewled in pleasure. He glanced quickly up at me then did it again, this time drawing my nipple into his mouth and sucking on me. The heat was indescribable, along with the power. I was used to human men that were warm, but not hot like my mate was; who could suckle me but with their pitiful human strength couldn't draw me in like he could.

He let go of that nipple only to seek out the other and draw it in. My pelvis jerked at the sensation. It was indescribable, the heat, the passion, if he kept going I was going to orgasm before either of us took our pants off.

I tugged on his head and brought him back to my lips. For the first time he was pressed to me, both of our naked chests together. The sensation was amazing; I was burning and never felt so good, ever. Our kiss was filled with the passion we both felt consuming us.

I pushed and flipped us on the ground so I was now on top of him. I kissed my way back down until I met his jeans again. This time I slowly tugged at the button and kissed the new skin available to me. I glanced up making sure he was ok, the fire coming from his eyes burned through me, and I shuddered. I pulled his zipper down, slowly tugging at his jeans. He lifted his hips to give me better access.

As his erection finally came out I moaned in anticipation of him filling me. I continued pulling his pants and shorts off. When they were put aside I ran my fingers up his legs before taking his erection in my hand listening to him sigh as I tentatively pumped him a few times, loving how sturdy and hard he was.

I bent down, licked his tip and his hips bucked wildly upwards. I bent over and he grabbed me by my arms pulling me up. I loved his strength; he was the best of both worlds, the strength of a vampire and the heat of a human.

I moaned as he flipped me over staring down at me and he took possession of my mouth. He pulled away and gave me a wicked glanced. "You, my dear, have way too many clothes on."

I smiled back at him. "What do you think we should do about that?"

He arched his brow, bent over and slowly started removing my pants. I lifted my hips to give him easier access. When they were off, he sat back staring at me. "I can't believe you're mine."

"Always," I breathed.

Brady trailed his hand up my leg and clenched my hip, my strength, his warmth, pulsed through me. "I need you now."

I placed my hand on his cheek. "I need you too."

He slid up my body and started kissing me again, the feel of his body against mine made me wetter than I had ever been. I pushed, flipping him so I was over him. I always took the top so I was far away from my lover's neck, knowing when I orgasmed I would lose control if I was too near blood. I softly grabbed his erection and teased my opening with it, I'd never felt anything so good in my existence.

"Don't tease," he begged.

I pushed down, feeling him slide inside of me and moaned in pleasure. I rocked my hips, continuing to moan the whole time listening to Brady moan along with me. I'd never felt this complete, this filled before. I could already feel the tension building in my stomach, I'd never orgasmed this quickly before, but it was building fast.

Brady started screaming and I felt his pulse within me, he pulled me down to him. "I love you," he cried out.

My orgasm flowed through me and I screamed, biting and snarling. I felt blood coating my throat and I had a second smaller orgasm. Never, had anything that earth shattering, that amazing, happened to me before.

As I started coming back to myself I heard Brady screaming and writhing under me. I remembered the blood, I looked down and my mate, my love's, neck was torn open. I groaned, I hadn't lost control and drank blood in centuries. I had not ever had my mouth that close to pulsing blood while orgasming though either. I was upset by what I had done, I had no clue if Brady wanted to be a vampire, it was unfair to change him. But he was my mate, we were destined to be together, I hoped he wouldn't hate me.

I hated listening to him scream and thrash around. I started thinking. I needed to get him to his pack and tell them what happened. I didn't know what would happen but they needed to know, maybe being with his friends would help with his change.

I quickly dressed myself and Brady and picked, him up walking towards Sam's house, knowing he was the most mature, hoping he would understand. When I got to his house he came outside and saw Brady in my arms. "What happened?"

"I bit him." My voice broke. "It was an accident."

Sam's face twisted in rage. "You killed him!"

"I didn't mean to, I wouldn't change someone without talking to them. Brady and I hadn't even talked about it. We were having sex and I lost control. This wasn't intentional. I know he'll be mad, he might even hate me . . . "

Sam cut me off with a slash of his hand. "You don't understand. You killed him. Your venom is poisonous to us. It kills us. We don't change."

I looked at him, not understanding his words. "Die . . . I don't understand." I fell to my knees, cradling the screaming boy to my unbeating heart. I held him as he started shaking and finally when his breath gave out and his heart stopped beating. I held him and wouldn't let him go, even when he was dead. After a century I had found my mate and now he was dead, because of me.


End file.
